Kon, Kon, Kon
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/"...Kenapa kau ini? Jangan katakan sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta pada Yota dulu!"


**Kon, Kon, Kon**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Ino

Romance/Friendship; K+

Canon.

.

Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berada di perbatasan Konoha. Mereka sedang dalam misi untuk membantu perbaikan desa salju akibat perang dunia _shinobi _keempat yang baru saja berakhir.Jarak yang harus mereka tempuh masih cukup jauh, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu terburu – buru dalam melakukan perjalanan.

"_Kon, kon, kon.. Yuki ga kon.._" Ino bernyanyi di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau ingat lagu ini, Shikamaru? Bukankah lagu ini mengingatkan kita pada seseorang? Yah, kuharap ini tidak terlalu merepotkan untuk kau ingat." kata Ino.

"Hn? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." kata Shikamaru. Ia masih fokus melompati dahan demi dahan pohon.

"Ahh.. Jadi kau sudah lupa, ya, Shikamaru? Bukankah saat perang dulu dia sudah mengingatkan kita akan hal itu? Kau ini benar – benar payah!" kata Ino kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar merepotkan!" umpat Shikamaru, yang membuat Ino semakin kesal.

"_Baka_! Kau ini benar – benar menyebalkan, Shikamaru! Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang Yota? Yota! Teman kita! Baru tiga bulan kita bertemu lagi dengannya ketika perang dan sekarang kau sudah melupakannya? Hahh.. Kasihan sekali Yota memiliki teman sepertimu.." ucap Ino.

"Yota, ya? Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingat banyak tentang detail pertemuan kita dengan Yota. Bagaimanapun itu sudah sangat lama." kata Shikamaru.

"Ah, _sou_.. Itu sudah lama sekali.. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, ya?" tanya Ino, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah" Dan benar saja. Shikamaru hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa saat itu Yota menghapus ingatan kita tentangnya. Padahal bagiku, ingatan itu adalah ingatan yang sangat berharga." ucap Ino, senyum yang entah artinya apa terlukis di wajahnya. Shikamaru meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus pada dahan – dahan di hadapannya.

"Terkadang ingatan berharga sekalipun lebih baik dihapus, karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan ingatan itu." kata Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, eh, Shikamaru? Apa semua _shinobi_ jenius harus berbicara berbelit – belit seperti itu? Itu merepotkan. Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu? Tidak biasanya.." tanya Ino bingung.

"Cih, dasar cerewet! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perkataanku." balas Shikamaru malas.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau _shinobi_ paling jenius di Konoha, dan aku tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dirimu." kata Ino dengan nada menyindir.

"Heh, berhentilah berbicara hal merepotkan seperti itu." kata Shikamaru.

"Hahh.. Tiba – tiba aku merindukan Yota. Kalau Yota masih hidup, pasti dia sudah sebesar kita dan semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan." ucap Ino.

"Tidak juga." kata Shikamaru.

"Apa maksud 'tidak juga'mu itu? Kau ini benar – benar menyebalkan! Kau juga dulu selalu bersenang – senang ketika kita bermain dengan Yota. Sekarang saja kau bicara seperti itu. Dasar Shikamaru _no baka_!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Ck, _mendokusei na_. Bukan itu maksudku." ucap Shikamaru yang ikut kesal.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Ino yang masih kesal.

"Tentu saja semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Yota masih ada di antara kita. Yang kumaksud, belum tentu Yota seumuran dengan kita kalau dia masih hidup." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah benar. Saat kita bertemu dengan Yota, Yota sudah mati dan sudah di_edo tensei_ oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Itu berarti Yota mungkin lebih besar daripada kita ketika itu. Hanya karena dia adalah _edo tensei_, maka ukuran tubuhnya tidak bertambah." kata Ino panjang lebar. "Tapi tetap saja… aku merindukan Yota." Shikamaru melirik Ino. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Yota adalah anak baik. Bahkan dia mengasihaniku ketika bungaku ditolak oleh Sasuke-_kun_ dulu.." raut wajah Ino menjadi sedih.

"Cih, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau sedih karena Yota atau karena Sasuke, heh?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa memandang Ino.

"_Baka yoru_! Tentu saja Yota! Untuk apa aku bersedih karena Sasuke-_kun_?" teriak Ino.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku masih bisa mendengarnya! Lagipula kau masih memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Biarkan saja! Itu karena kau menyebalkan!" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "_Ne, _Shikamaru." panggil Ino setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apakah ada _jutsu _untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati seperti sedia kala? Mungkin seperti _rinne tensei_ tapi dalam cakupan lebih luas." tanya Ino. Shikamaru kembali melirik Ino. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Entahlah. Kalau memang ada, _jutsu_ itu akan menjadi _jutsu _terlarang. Jika manusia yang sudah mati terus dihidupkan, maka dunia akan dipenuhi manusia, dan kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, _sou_. Padahal aku sangat merindukan mereka." Ino menerawang jauh. "Asuma-_sensei_.. _Tousan.. Kaasan.. _Neji-_san.._ juga semua anggota klanku yang sudah mati dan… Yota."

Shikamaru membuang napas. "Kau ini daritadi hanya membicarakan Yota, Yota, dan Yota. Kenapa kau ini? Jangan katakan sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta pada Yota dulu!"

Ino mendengus, "Shikamaru _no baka_! Tentu saja tidak! Ya, walaupun Yota sangat baik dan manis, tidak sepertimu. Lagipula kau ini bicara tentang cinta, seperti tahu cinta saja. Orang sepertimu mana pernah jatuh cinta."

"Enak saja. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, dan baru kualami sekali seumur hidupku." ucap Shikamaru. Kedua _aquamarine _Ino membulat, senyum yang sulit diartikan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Wah.. wah.. Ternyata kau bisa jatuh cinta juga, ya? Siapa orang itu? Hm.. Biar kutebak! Hinata-_chan_? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sakura? Sepertinya bukan tipemu. Ayame-_san_? Ya, itu mungkin saja. Shiho? Memang sedikit aneh, tapi kurasa dia wanita baik. Siapa lagi, ya? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Kurenai-_sensei_! Aa.." Ino berceracau panjang lebar, membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah sampai telinga.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Lalu siapa? Jangan – jangan… Temari-_san_? Ya, kau memang cocok dengannya dan sudah banyak gosip beredar tentang kalian berdua. Tidak kusangka kau menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Kau tidak takut dengan adiknya, eh?" goda Ino.

Telinga Shikamaru semakin memanas. "BUKAN!"

"Bukan? Lalu siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"_Urusai_! Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Shikamaru, yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aa.. Kau curang, Shikamaru! Padahal kau tahu ketika aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sai-_kun_. Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku siapa orang yang kau sukai!" kedua pipi Ino menggembung -kesal.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cerewet sehingga semua orang tahu! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku juga tahu!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa nadamu tinggi begitu?"

"Hari ini kau sangat cerewet dan merepotkan, Ino. Lebih merepotkan dari kau yang biasanya. _Mendokusei na.._" jawab Shikamaru sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau memberitahukan siapa orang yang kau sukai! Lagipula sejak tadi aku hanya membicarakan Yota. Memangnya itu merepotkan?" balas Ino.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa orang yang kusukai." kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa – siapa. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Ayolah.. Aku, kan, sahabatmu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan begitu! Itu.. Karena aku belum siap… mengatakannya." Shikamaru tersipu.

"Dasar kau ini! Hanya memberitahukan orang yang kau sukai padaku saja butuh persiapan! Dasar pemalas!" umpat Ino kesal.

"Cih, mau bagaimana lagi. Hal itu benar – benar sangat sulit untukku. Itu salah satu rahasia terbesarku, kau tahu?" kata Shikamaru yang wajahnya telah dihiasi rona merah sehingga tidak berani menatap ke belakang –ke arah Ino.

"_Yosh_! Aku tahu itu berat untuk orang sepertimu, Shikamaru! Tapi aku juga tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Kau memang pemalas, tetapi kau bisa diandalkan. Wanita itu pasti tidak akan menolakmu. Percayalah padaku. _Ganbatte ne_!" teriak Ino dengan senyum lebar dan tangan mengepal di belakang Shikamaru.

"Aa.. Terserah kau sajalah." Dan wajah Shikamaru semakin memerah.

"Dasar tidak peka. _Baka yoru_!" umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. "Perempuan memang merepotkan. Apalagi dia…" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Ino, membuat rona di wajahnya semakin kentara.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Hai, _minna-san_. Fict ini dibuat untuk kalian para ShikaIno _shippers_ sebagai permintaan maaf atas fict berjudul Tahu Diri yang Author buat. _Gomen_ kalo ceritanya jelek dan nggak nyambung sama judul..

Sebenernya pas buat fict itu, Author emang kepikirannya buat fict ShikaTema, tapi nggak kepikiran mau bikin cerita yang kayak gitu. Habis denger lagu Tahu Diri-Maudy Ayunda, muncullah ide buat fict InoShikaTema dan jadilah fict Tahu Diri itu.

Pas mau _publish_, Author buat _pairing _Ino, Shikamaru, sama Temari. Tapi entah kenapa yang muncul cuma Ino sama Shikamaru. Author bener – bener nggak ada niat bikin _pairwar_ atau apa. Dan di fict itu muncul _pairing _ShikaTema karena memang niat awal Author mau buat fict ShikaTema, walo jadinya InoShikaTema. Itulah kebenaran yang sebenar – benarnya. Author bener – bener minta maaf untuk itu. _Hontō ni gomenasai_.. *tebar bunga _Shiragiku_*

_Ne_, bagaimana pendapat _minna-san_ tentang fict ini? Silakan sampaikan di kolom _review _di bawah..

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
